Sueños destrozados
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Arthur siente que el único talento que creía tener no existe. Pero sus mejores amigos, Lucía y Alfred, saben que no es así y luchan por hacerle ver que sólo se trata de personas ignorantes. ¿Podrán convencerlo o su mejor amigo tendrá que luchar por algo más que sus sueños?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de sus dueños.

*Este fic no busca ofender a nadie, sin embargo sí desea hacer una protesta.

*¿Quién tiene derecho a juzgar más que Dios? Cuando se trata de un empleo pues se necesita pasar un tiempo estudiando y uno que otro título ¿no les parece?

*Un Verdadero crítico/a Profesional utiliza críticas Constructivas.

*El único que tiene derecho a desmantelar sueños o modificarlos es uno mismo ¡De nadie más!

*Esta protesta surge al ver que todos los fandoms son atacados por personas sin escrúpulos, autoestima y que ni siquiera se pueden llamar personas. Para mí son entes.

*Por el momento no diré nada más; ya ustedes, lectores, se darán cuenta de lo que este fic da a entender.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Sueños destrozados**

Estoy en el hospital. Pero no me malinterpreten, quien está en cama es uno de mis mejores amigos, Arthur. Él quiso suicidarse, pero gracias a que Lucía y yo llegamos a tiempo pudimos salvarlo; fue un alivio cuando nos dijeron que el peligro ya había pasado. Es curioso, yo quiero ser un héroe y traté de serlo, de pequeño incluso tenía un apodo: "Jones, el gran héroe" Magnífico ¿No? Pero en este momento no me siento como uno, siento que cometí un error, Lucía insiste que fue de ella. Para nosotros dos sólo una cosa es segura: Nos duele el corazón de ver nuestro mejor amigo internado en un hospital; créanme que es horrible porque no sólo es de verlo, sino que no puedes hacer nada para ayudarlo. Pero antes de seguir les diré por qué Arthur está en una cama de hospital rodeado de cables y sus brazos están vendados por completo.

Todo empezó hace dos meses. Lucía, Arthur y yo somos los mejores amigos en el "Academy Word" ¡Y es tan fantástico como que yo soy el _Hero_! ¿Y les digo algo interesante? Nosotros somos muy pero muuuy diferentes. Primero estoy yo, claro: A mí me gusta hacer cortometrajes y calificar películas y series, de una forma amable, no me gustan las críticas destructivas ¡Seré el mejor héroe crítico del mundo! Lucía lee mis reseñas y ve las series que le interesan para luego escribir fanfics de eso ¡Ella será la mejor escritora! Aunque a veces sus escritos dan miedo, ¡Ah, hasta siento escalofríos con sólo recordar uno que leí por curiosidad! Pero debo darle crédito, para ser latina su inglés es muy bueno. Y entonces está Arthur, punk por naturaleza y el gruñón del grupo; también el que lee cuanto libro caiga en sus manos…y uno que otro fic de Lucía.

Pero no culpen a Arthur, que sus enormes cejas estén juntas mucho tiempo es porque, de los tres, él es quien lleva los golpes de la vida de forma más dolorosa. Les explico, cada uno nos conocimos en situaciones no muy bonitas, pero aprendimos a sobrellevarlo; Arthur no mucho, tiene problemas de depresión y su autoestima es muuuy baja. Lucía y yo tratamos de ayudarlo pero es más terco que una cabra.

En fin, hace dos meses mientras la clase de matemática sólo podía ser aburrida, Lucía atrapó a Arthur escribiendo un fic. Hubieran visto su cara cuando él se dio cuenta que ella estaba detrás leyendo tranquilamente todo lo que escribía. Y como él reaccionó muy tarde, ella se lo quitó. Arthur, enojado como siempre, le dijo: —Lucía, devuélveme el cuaderno en este momento.

Pero ella sólo rió y le respondió: — ¿Por qué? Es un fic tuyo, es mi deber leerlo.

— ¡Qué deber ni qué putas! Devuélveme eso.

—Al menos dejáme ver cómo comenzó todo, lo empecé a leer cuando ibas por la mitad —decía descaradamente con el cuaderno en sus manos, leyendo y evitando que Arthur lo alcanzara con sus manos.

Fue muy divertido, le pregunté a Lucía de qué trataba el fic aunque no pensaba en leerlo, no me gusta mucho leer libros o fics largos. Me dijo que era de una serie llamada "Doctor quién". Entonces me emocioné y le dije: —Arthur, esa serie es fantástica ¡Tienes que terminar ese fic!

Noté que se avergonzó, nunca aprendió a disimular sus sonrojos haha. Al menos sé que lo animé ¡Hurra! Como sea, Lucía también lo alentó.

—Sí, sí. Está muy bueno y tenés que terminarlo. Hasta podés subirlo a "Ficció "

—Pero sólo se me ocurrió esa parte… No creo que lo termine —Entonces sonrió con orgullo—. Y sí, claro que la serie es fantástica porque está hecha en Inglaterra.

—Yo también soy genial —Le dije riéndome—. Porque soy hecho en Améric—.

Lucía no me dejó terminar. ¡Me golpeó! ¡Y me golpeó con fuerza! Usó el cuaderno que tenía para golpearme en la cabeza ¡Eso no se le hace a la gente! Tuve que sobarme con ambas manos.

— ¡Ay, eso duele! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Estados Unidos —Me respondió molesta—. Vos venís de Estados Unidos de América.

—Está bien, está bien.

—Idiota —Me dijo Arthur riéndose.

—Gruñón.

—Cerebro de hamburguesas.

—Cejón.

—Hola, profe —Dijo Lucía.

Arthur y yo la miramos, estaba sentada decentemente, con la mirada al frente y había puesto los dos cuadernos en orden. El profesor había llegado hasta nosotros, última fila, para darnos una buena regañada por estar hablando. ¡La tramposa no nos dijo nada y quedó como la inocente que nos había "advertido" que dejáramos de hablar! Por lo menos no castigó a ninguno, ¡Haha, nos salvé diciendo que hablábamos de ecuaciones! Fue aburrido el resto de la clase porque ese profesor nos tenía vigilados.

Al fin del día Lucía y yo logramos convencer a Arthur de terminar de escribir el fic, además que como nuestra amiga tiene un blog donde mucha gente habla le dijimos que podría postearlo para que la gente lo leyera y comentara. No sólo era genial, sino que le ayudaría, últimamente está un poco inestable así que podría desahogarse con eso. ¡Accedió, jamás podría contra el _hero _y su asistente! Pero saben, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Me molesté mucho en la mañana siguiente, ¡¿Por qué la gente es tan destructiva?! Lo que pasa es que los tres nos reunimos en la casa de Arthur para llegar juntos al colegio, pero esa mañana fue diferente. Porque Arthur no salió en todo el día, su mamá dijo que amaneció muy mal y que por eso no iría a clases. Así que cuando salimos del colegio llegamos a verlo de inmediato.

Lo peor del asunto no fue una fuerte gripe o similar. Sino que había vuelto a tener una de sus crisis emocionales. Depresión. Estando en su casa tratamos de hacer que hablara, pero no decía nada, sólo silencio. Vimos su computadora y supimos la razón en cuestión de minutos, él cumplió con el trato de terminar aquella historia, de subirla a la página y compartirla en el blog. Varias personas de ahí le pusieron pequeñas frases de felicitaciones o de aliento, pero hubo un par de personas, si así se pueden llamar, que en un gran texto le dijeron cosas como: "No tienes talento", "¡Arruinas el fandom, vete!" "¿Cómo tienes las agallas para publicar esta cosa?" "No le hayo nada bueno a esto".

No pondré más, eso fue lo más "amable" que pusieron. Me molestó tanto, Arthur hizo un esfuerzo ¡No tienen el derecho de decir esas cosas a nadie! Ni hablar de Lucía, no sólo estaba molesta. Y los dos nos sentimos culpables, fuimos quienes le insistimos en subir aquello. No sabíamos que harían eso, pensamos que le haría bien y es que no tenían que tratarlo así, nadie lo merece. Arthur no tenía ganas de hablar, es comprensible; pero cuando por fin lo hizo, nos dejó con la boca abierta y un nudo en el alma.

…

* * *

Espero haberme dado a entender sobre lo que me refería al principio. Exagero, sé que me di a entender.

_Nadie tiene derecho de quitar ilusiones, nadie tiene derecho a lastimar a nadie._


	2. Chapter 2

Nota aclaratoria: Una amiga vio un poco raro que Arthur escribiera. Pero el detalle de porqué lo hace es que, saliendo a la vida real, del Reino Unido han salido muchos grandes y reconocidos escritores. Escribir es una buena forma para desahogarse y en el fic, Arthur sufre de problemas de depresión.

*Bastan las palabras para destruir, y resultan más efectivas que un arma.

*Para sentirse herido por un insulto u ofensa no es necesario tener una vida de desgracias, sufrir de depresión u otros problemas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

"Gracias por haber insistido tanto. Si no lo hubiera hecho no me habría dado cuenta que mis errores siempre van a superar mis talentos… Jaja, no, olvidé que nunca tuve ni este talento."

Eso fue lo que nos dijo Arthur. No podíamos creerlo, esa crítica fue tan fuerte que pudo romper la poca autoestima que juntos habíamos logrado que creara. Su orgullo se fue al excusado ¡Que alguien me diga qué hizo mal! Porque no lo encuentro, ni Lucía, ni nadie. Por más que intentamos hacer que tomara en cuenta los comentarios positivos él siempre los desechó "Es lástima" "En el fondo saben que está todo mal" "Apuesto que ni lo leyeron".

¡Gracias, personas envenenadas! ¡Gracias por malograr una buena intención! ¡Por echar a perder lo que era una forma de ayudar! Sin ustedes no hubiera podido hacer que mi mejor amigo se deprimiera más de lo que estaba. Ahora mi mejor amiga y yo tenemos que ver una forma de ayudarlo porque ni su madre sabe cómo actuar y él odia los psicólogos. Por favor no sean tan irresponsables, un héroe no está capacitado para resolver esta clase de problemas, ni su asistente ¡Deberíamos luchar sólo contra los criminales de la calle, no contra los bullys!

Bah, como sea. Arthur volvió a ponerse mal después de mucho tiempo de aparente estabilidad. No fue nada fácil para Lucía ni para mí verlo de esa forma, y lo digo en serio, su madre fue quien le heredó la depresión, su mente es muy frágil y basta con ver a su hijo triste para que caiga en ella. ¿Sabían que genéticamente puede heredarse este problema? Cuando lo conocimos él estaba en su peor etapa, la muerte de su hermano mayor fue un gran detonante para agravar el problema que venía desde hace tiempo. ¡Increíble! Pero resulta demasiado problemático y doloroso.

Así que como buenos amigos que somos no lo dejaríamos solo y le echamos cuanto sermón nos viniera a la mente.

—Arthur, usted no tiene que sentirse triste por eso, —Le decía Lucía sin soltar su mano—. Esos… entes, son los ignorantes que no hacen nada bueno por la patria y se ponen a joder a la gente.

—Además, —Entonces hablaba yo—. Lo más probable es que se sienten tan mal consigo mismos que buscan cualquier excusa para fastidiar y hacerle la vida imposible a alguien.

Arthur no respondía. Se mantenía en silencio con la mirada gacha ¡Por los dioses, que es desesperante tener a alguien así y saber que uno no puede hacer prácticamente nada para ayudar! Creo que pasamos más de una hora tratando de subirle el ánimo, pero el resultado siempre fue el mismo: Sin respuesta, sin reacción. En determinado momento ya ninguno de los dos supo qué decir, entonces compartimos el silencio.

De pronto a otro Arthur se levantó y puso su reproductor de discos andar. Música punk, rock y metal. No dijo nada, se fue a sentar a su cama gris mirando el techo. Lucía y yo nos miramos desconcertados. En el momento no supimos qué hacer o decir, por lo que optamos por sacar temas al azar procurando que no se relacionara al problema.

—Lucía, ¿Viste que ese tipo de _YuTuve_ puso un video donde se toma un batido de carnes crudas con cebolla?

— ¡Oh sí! Fue todo cerdo, mi hermana Magda dijo que él estaba loco.

—Realmente, pero lo felicito.

— ¿Por tragarse el vaso completo en menos de treinta segundos?

—No, por no vomitarse después Hahahaha.

Sí, sobreactuábamos, y podía notarse a leguas. Pero no teníamos otra idea ¡Ni la música parecía acallar el silencio entre nosotros! ¡Mi mente no lo soporta tanto tiempo, ser un héroe cansa! Así que seguimos intentando, porque Arthur ni siquiera nos volteaba a ver.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó Lucía—. ¿Se acuerda de la vez que nos castigaron por poner un ojo falso en el té del profe Yao?

—_Sure__!_ Gritó tanto que al día siguiente tuvo que dar su clase con megáfono ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Pues que mi hermano David siguió nuestro ejemplo y lo hizo en su cole, ¡Pero con un ojo'e pescado real!

—_Really__?!_ —Está bien, eso sí fue una sorpresa cómica para mí.

—_Completely__truth__!_

Nos pusimos a reír un buen rato, Lucía explicó lo que su hermano había hecho para ser castigado por un mes. Así que empezamos a hacer bromas y reírnos. No nos olvidamos de Arthur, oh claro que no, es más, gracias a nuestras tontas bromas sin el menor sentido él sonrió. Estático, todavía en su cama y sin mirarnos, tenía los ojos cerrados y permanecía quieto pero sonrió. _Yeah!_ ¡Él no se puede resistir a nosotros! Esa era nuestra oportunidad.

— ¡Espera, Lucy! —Le dije en un tono dramático.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Entonces la miré dándole una señal, para que viera a Arthur y me prestara atención. Ella entendió al instante y sonrió maliciosamente conmigo.

— ¡No puedo creerlo, Al!

— ¿Qué no puedes creer, Lucy? —Yo me levantaba sigilosamente del suelo.

—Nosotros reímos y reímos, —Decía siguiendo mis movimientos—. Pero…

— ¿Pero? —Entonces caminábamos hacia Arthur, sin que notara más que nuestras voces. Él había desvanecido su sonrisa por nuestro "problema técnico".

—Es que… —Cerca—. Siento que algo nos falta.

— ¿Qué nos falta? —Más cerca.

—No lo sé…—Y más cerca, ella ya estaba de un lado de la cama esperando.

— ¿Por qué no lo sabes? —Yo estaba del otro lado—. Adivina, yo sí lo sé.

—Entonces decímelo por favor.

—Está bien, te lo diré.

—Entonces lo que nos falta es…

Entonces me acerqué mucho a Arthur, respiraba lento para que no notara mi presencia. Me sentía divertido haciendo eso como un niño pequeño. Entonces llegué a su oreja desprevenida. Susurré lentamente en su oído: —Un gruñón que ría con nosotros.

—_Bloddy hell!_

Y esas fueron sus primeras palabras en el gran sobresalto que sufrió, tanto así que se sentó de inmediato. No aguanté la risa, ni Lucía pudo, chocamos las manos justo frente a su rostro en son de victoria. ¡Se puso más pálido que un muerto! Y créanme que él ya es bastante pálido. Y sabíamos que en sí la broma no le daría risa, pero a nosotros sí y eso lo enojaría. Noté que en su frente una venita ya se hacía notar, sus cejas se habían puesto en su lugar. Síp, la broma no le gustó.

—Ustedes… —Susurró como si fuera un fantasma llamando a su víctima. Detuvimos nuestra risa de golpe—. ¡Me las pagarán!

Cuando me di cuenta el grueso libro que estaba en su cómoda ahora estaba en mi cara ¡Y yo en el piso! ¿Cómo rayos hizo eso? Me levanté rápidamente pero él me había ganado en la acción. Ahora estaba frente a Lucía con una almohada como arma ¡¿A mí me tira un libro en la cara y a ella la amenaza con una almohada?! ¡Eso es injusto!

—Haha…Art, —Lucía trataba de alejarse despacio—. Podemos resolver esto con menos violencia ¿No crees?

— ¿Con té y pasteles? —Sonrió malicioso y sarcástico.

—Yo hubiera preferido el café pero si querés té entonces po— ¡Ahh!

Lo próximo que vi fue a Lucía caer sobre mí. ¡Sólo fue una almohada, ¿cómo pudo aventarla hacia mí con una almohada?! Oigan, las mujeres pueden ser alzadas con normalidad pero si las lanzas sobre otra persona también duele el golpe.

—Gracias por detener mi caída, Al.

—Qué graciosa.

—Ustedes…—Otra vez Arthur. Esta vez sentí un escalofrío al escuchar su voz.

Entonces alzamos la mirada, no debimos hacerlo ¡Pos los dioses que eso da más miedo que tener un refrigerador sin comida! Arthur se acercaba hacia nosotros, con paso lento, una mirada fija en nosotros y su puño levantado. No, no era para que pudiéramos ponernos de pie con su ayuda. Lucía y yo gritamos. Arthur rió.

¡No se asusten! Él no nos hizo nada malo…del todo. Bueno ya, estuvimos jugando a las luchas un gran rato. Descubrí dos cosas importantes: No hay que subestimar a alguien que pesa menos de cincuenta kilos, si se enojan te ponen las cosas difíciles. Y segundo, las mujeres también pueden ser muy violentas cuando quieren. Lo importante es que pudimos subirle el ánimo a nuestro amigo…Al menos por un buen rato.

Olvidé mencionar otra cosa importante que aprendí: La depresión y todo lo que se relaciona de verdad apesta.

…

* * *

Sí, hay más latinos aparte de Lucía –Costa Rica-. Magda es Nicaragua y David es Panamá.

_Rendirse es la única derrota. Debemos morir con las botas puestas._


	3. Chapter 3

Nota aclaratoria: En este caso no hay escuela de verano —Dado a que no sé cómo funciona ese sistema en esos países—. Por lo que uso los exámenes de "ampliación" o "convocatoria "que son los que se utilizan aquí cuando uno no aprueba la materia y se da la oportunidad para que salve el año con un examen que abarca la mayor parte de la materia del año.

*Es más difícil hacer que deshacer, sea lo que sea.

*Las personas son dignas sólo por el hecho de ser personas.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Y cuando lo digo, lo digo muy en serio, esas cosas no deberían existir. ¿Saben por qué les digo esto? Porque simplemente parece que ese pequeño gran problemita siempre busca el más mínimo de los detalles para fastidiar algo por completo. Lo que sucede es, que después de haber estado jugando como niños pequeños, con violencia sí, pero al fin y al cabo como niños, Arthur volvió a caer en la vista oscura de la realidad. En verdad fue algo tonto pero dadas las circunstancias de su estado resulta también comprensible.

Eran las once de la noche y nosotros seguíamos en su casa como si fuera nuestra, bueno, desde hace bastante tenemos esa confianza pero ya, eso no es muy importante. La cosa es que luego de reírnos y pasarla bien después de la horrenda tarde estuvimos hablando con tranquilidad sobre música, videos o de cómo nos iría mal en los dos exámenes del día siguiente por no haber estudiado nada. Entonces decidimos que por lo menos asistiríamos y haríamos acto de presencia.

—Arthur, —Lo llamé desde mi cómoda posición en el suelo.

— ¿Qué? —Entonces me miró desinteresado, acostado en su cama perezosamente junto con Lucía.

— ¿Aún queda ropa de repuesto en tu closet?

—Claro ¿Por qué?

—Porque no planeo regresar a mi casa a estas horas…

—Me leyó la mente —Dijo Lucía, con exactamente la misma intención.

—Descarados —Fue lo único que dijo Arthur. Entonces le respondí: — ¿Por qué? Yo mandé un mensaje a mi casa desde hace dos horas.

—Yo…—Hablaba Lucía con el celular en mano—. Lo acabo…de enviar.

Bueno, creo que cabe mencionar que la confianza sobra. Incluso tenemos ropa en el closet de cada uno; la casa de uno es la casa de los tres. De repente Arthur empezó a hablar, con el mismo desinterés de antes…pero esta vez con algo de lejanía o desgano y mucha tristeza que no pudo ocultar: —Bueno, cuando se vallan a dormir apaguen el reproductor de discos y la luz. _Good night_ —De inmediato se acomodó en la cama y nos dio la espalda.

Me preocupé al instante, el ambiente se sentía raro ¡Raro, no diferente, raro! Lucía, todavía en el borde de la cama, me miró consternada y de inmediato se giró para ver a Arthur. Ella se levantó muy rápido para acercarse a él, yo hacía lo mismo mientras miraba lo que hacía.

—Arthur…—Ella lo llamó pero él simplemente no respondió, fingiendo estar dormido—. ¿Arthur, se siente bien?... ¿Le traigo un té o algo?

Pero no hubo respuesta, me paré al lado de Lucía y traté de tocarle el hombro, para llamar su atención.

—Oye, Arthur, dinos qué tienes.

—No tengo nada, no molesten.

Esa fue su respuesta tosca antes de darnos de nuevo la espalda. ¡¿En serio?! Sentí que sus palabras querían ser como cuchillos para nosotros. Sentí una punzada en mi pecho, no me gusta que me ignoren o me rechacen y menos de esa forma tan cruel. Miré a Lucía, al parecer ella también estaba tan sorprendida como yo. ¡Es que fue de la nada y ninguno se dio cuenta qué fue lo que pasó! Suspiré cansado, pensando…pero nada se me ocurrió. A Lucía tampoco así que decidimos irnos a dormir ya, no hubo más palabras y sacamos los edredones del closet para acostarnos en el suelo.

Esa noche, y después de un largo tiempo, volvimos escuchar a Arthur llorar entre sueños…Nuevamente nos dolió en el alma hasta más no poder.

Fui despertado por el delicioso aroma de tostadas llenas de mantequilla, huevos y tocino. _Oh yeah, food!_ No dudé en levantarme y prepararme para luego bajar a desayunar. Y sí, fui el último en despertarse, casi siempre lo soy. Cuando llegué a la mesa Arthur tenía un mejor aspecto y su madre también, eso lo sabía porque había sido ella quien hizo el desayuno, no Lucía. Además él no se veía como ayer, incluso había cambiado su gargantilla negra de estilo correa por una que era de dos cuerdas delgadas —Cada vez que las cambia significa que sufrió un cambio emocional, bueno o malo. Y el collar que usa hoy quiere decir que no empeoró—. Todos tenían el plato a medio comer y yo me apresuré por no quedarme atrás.

Cuando terminamos y nos lavamos los dientes salimos para irnos al _Academy_. El día parecía bastante tranquilo…y aburrido. Arthur ya se veía más avispado y eso nos alegraba a Lucía y a mí, después de ayer lo último que queríamos era verlo deprimido y sin ganas de nada.

Como predije, fue un día aburrido. ¡Saqué un ocho en el examen de historia! Estoy tan emocionado, para no haber estudiado absolutamente nada esa calificación es como el nueve punto cinco que sacó Arthur. Sí, él es un cerebrito cuando quiere. Lucía sacó lo mismo que yo, saltó de la alegría cuando fuimos a recoger los exámenes ya calificados y se dio cuenta que no reprobó como lo había predicho.

Pero si hablamos de matemáticas la cosa cambia. Cuando Ludwig, nuestro profesor de matemáticas, dio nuestros exámenes le pidió a Arthur que se quedara después de clases para hablar con él en privado. Los tres sabíamos que era por la decadencia en las notas de Arthur de esa materia. Lucía y yo debimos empezar a prepararnos psicológicamente para lo que incluso esperábamos que sucediera después.

Nos sentamos fuera del salón del profesor y comenzamos a hablar con Francine, una chica francesa de otro grupo. Le pregunté a quién esperaba.

—El profesor llamó a mi querido Matthew después de clases como a Arthur, pero no sé para qué.

—Yo siempre pensé que Matt no es hermano de Fran sino de usted, Al —Dijo Lucía recostándose en su asiento con las manos en la nuca como apoyo.

— ¿Por qué todos dicen eso? —Respondí cruzándome de brazos—. No nos parecemos en nada.

—Exacto —Afirmó Francine—. Él tiene mucha más elegancia que tú.

— ¡Oye! Yo soy muy guapo_. I'm a handsome hero!__1_

Lucía y Francine se rieron ante mi declaración ¡¿Cómo pueden hacer eso cuando digo la verdad?! Bueno, igual terminé riéndome con ellas. Fue divertido el rato y no sentimos la larga espera. Por fin salió Matthew del salón, tan tranquilo y despreocupado como siempre, nos saludó antes de irse con su hermana. Tan sólo cinco minutos después apareció Arthur…

Él no se veía para nada bien, tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas rojas, pero no había llorado, él no llora frente personas que no les tiene confianza. Se estaba conteniendo. Lucía y yo nos apresuramos para acercarnos y saber qué era lo que había pasado. No dijo nada, hizo que lo siguiéramos hasta un parque en completo silencio, sólo se escuchaba su fuerte respiración tratando controlarse.

Me preocupé mucho y me sentía impaciente por saber qué le pasaba con exactitud. Cuando nos sentamos en una banca se decidió a contarnos, queriendo contener el llanto.

—Soy un fracaso…soy el fracaso del año…

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —Le pregunté yo.

No respondió. Se inclinó y usó sus manos para taparse la cara.

—Art…vamos, dinos qué pasa —Insistió Lucía.

Posé mi mano en su hombro, tratando de darle confianza y que se decidiera a hablar por su cuenta.

—Del grupo soy el que tiene la peor nota de todos…

Eso fue lo que dijo. Lucía y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y preocupados. Rápidamente le dije: —Estás bromeando ¿No? Eso no es posible porque…

—Miré las notas… —Me interrumpió—. _The fucking grades__2_…De todos soy el que tengo peor promedio ¡De todos los putos grupos! —Gritó levantándose y mirándonos fijamente.

— ¿Y cómo viste las notas? ¿Eso no está prohibido? —Pregunté incrédulo.

— ¡Se las quité al profesor! Todas y cada una de las hojas de notas de matemáticas. Es decir, —Suspiró y trató de mantener su voz estable—. Sé que me iba mal, pero no tanto, para colmo soy el peor de toda la generación…

— ¿Y no puedes hacer nada para recuperar? —Le pregunté, sabiendo lo que se siente tener notas desastrosas.

—Como completo inútil no puedo hacer nada, tendré que ir a ampliación…

—Vamos, Art, —Habló Lucía—. No es tan malo, si estudia desde ya seguro que pasa.

—Pasar matemáticas no es lo que me interesa porque por lo menos tengo una leve esperanza. El problema es que biología, español y física mate también me están comiendo.

Entonces todo cobra sentido, Lucía y yo entendimos porqué se sentía tan frustrado por matemáticas. Tuve una brillante idea y decidí que le ayudaría.

—Te preocupas demasiado, —Le dije sonriendo cuando me levantaba—. Yo soy un genio en mate y física mate y te puedo ayudar con eso.

—Y yo con espa _¡Es fácil!__3_ —Dijo Lucía entusiasmada cuando se levantaba.

—Y luego vemos qué se hace con biolo. No te preocupes, te ayudaremos ¿Sí?

Él se rió ante nuestra propuesta. Y siendo sincero me hubiera gustado reírme también, pero no fue así porque se estaba burlando. Y nunca estuve seguro si la burla era para nosotros o para él mismo…Creo que para ambos. Tenía su mejor sonrisa sarcástica y sus ojos se veían demasiado… ¿Tristes? ¿Con un sentimiento de impotencia o de inutilidad? No sé, pero no lucían bien. Lo confirmé unos minutos después cuando nos respondió de manera tosca y fría.

—Por favor, no gasten su tiempo en mí. ¿Les parece? Sean más inteligentes y preocúpense por sus miserables vidas porque la mía no tiene remedio ni con las notas del estúpido colegio; su lástima no me va ayudar en absolutamente nada.

…

* * *

1: _I'm a handsome hero! = ¡Soy un guapo héroe!_  
2: _The fucking grades = Las putas notas/Las jodidas notas._  
3: _¡Es fácil! -Lo dijo en español-._

Lástima/Pena: Enternecimiento y compasión excitados por los males de alguien.  
Compasión: Sentimiento de conmiseración y lástima que se tiene hacia quienes sufren penalidades o desgracias.  
Condescendencia: Adaptación y acomodo a los gustos, apetencias y costumbres ajenas por benevolencia o indolencia.

_No es verdadero perdedor quien no ha ganado el combate, sino quien se rindió antes de tan siquiera intentar pelear._

_No es verdadero perdedor quien no ha ganado el combate, sino quien se rindió antes de tan siquiera intentar pelear._


	4. Chapter 4

*Si no intentamos jamás ganaremos.

*A veces nuestros peores enemigos somos nosotros mismos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Las palabras de Arthur fueron frías como el hielo, no, exagero, el hielo es más caliente. En el momento no supe entender por qué decía eso si sólo queríamos ayudar. Claro, me molesté un poco porque sólo teníamos buenas intenciones y él nos trataba peor que a sus enemigos, bueno, no tanto, pero sí fue muy tosco de su parte.

No le dije nada y tampoco Lucía, ambos sabíamos que cualquier palabra de sobra lo molestaría más, así que sólo dijimos "Lo siento" y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas.

Dos días pasaron y lo único que sabíamos de él era que no salía de su casa. Intentamos hablar con él pero su madre nos avisó que él no quería ver a nadie por lo que no pudimos hacer mucho. Al tercer día él llegó al colegio, noté que había algo diferente y no eran las ojeras debajo de sus ojos o su pálida piel de muerto.

—¡Arthie, al fin apareces! —Le grité al verlo en medio del campus.

—Eres molesto, no me llames así. —Me respondió arrastrando las palabras apenas llegué hasta él.

Gracias a esa respuesta comprendí entonces que no estaba tan mal y me alivié un poco. _Great!_

—Bueno, dos días sin saber nada de ti es frustrante. ¡Casi pongo un aviso de 'Persona desaparecida, se busca'!

—Ajá. ¿Y cuál sería la recompensa?

—¡Una hamburguesa!

—Qué original.

—_¡Pura vida!_ —Escuchamos de cerca una voz familiar—. Alfred, Arthur, buenos días.

—Hola, Lucy. —Le dice sonriendo incluso a pasos de que llegara hasta nosotros.

—Hola. —Respondió Arthur dando una diminuta sonrisa.

Lucía se lanzó a Arthur, abrazándolo fuertemente y con una gran sonrisa. Él sólo se dejó, con tranquilidad y la misma expresión de nada en su rostro. Creo que ella se dio cuenta porque en menos de cinco segundos se separó con una expresión seria en su rostro.

—¿Art, se siente bien?

—Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —Respondió con descaro, sabiendo que era una tonta mentira que incluso estaba falta de tan siquiera una falsa sonrisa. Sin esperar respuesta de ninguno empezó a caminar hacia el edificio principal, diciendo—: Vamos, se nos hace tarde para la clase de Filosofía.

Lucía y yo nos miramos. ¡Diablos, ¿Arthur puede ser más complicado?! ¡No! Ambos sabíamos que algo no estaba para nada bien. Primero, Arthur usualmente pide que lo suelten cuando lo abrazan de forma tan cariñosa, no sólo se queda como un maniquí para _Halloween_. Segundo, su aspecto es el de un_ zombie_. Y tercero, los viernes no tenemos clases de Filosofía.

La situación se mantuvo igual o peor. Pasaron alrededor de dos semanas y entendimos porqué, a pesar de que Arthur tomaba anti-depresivos y hacíamos cuanto estuviera en nuestras manos para animarlo, él seguía tan mal. Resulta que los mismos irresponsables e ignorantes que habían dado a nuestro amigo ese feo golpe emocional, seguían acosándolo virtualmente.

¡¿Por qué son tan malos?! ¡No entiendo eso! Me hace sentir mal por Arthur y todos esos a quienes acosan por internet. Y sinceramente me gustaría hacer algo, ¡Soy un héroe, debería poder hacer algo! Pero no, no puedo hacer casi nada. Sólo enterarme, tarde, que a mi mejor amigo lo están tratando como si fuera un villano me molesta y me hace sentir inútil.

Ahora le doy gracias a las amistades de internet. A veces no son tan malas después de todo. Les diré cómo me enteré: Yo estaba jugando videojuegos online contra Gilbert, un viejo amigo que está en la Universidad. ¡Y yo iba ganando, hahaha!

—_¡Espera que el grandioso yo te de tu merecido! _—Gritó Gilbert por el auricular cuando rebasó mi auto y casi me hace estrellar el mío.

—_It's no problem to the Hero!__1__ Hahaha! —_Le grité yo mientras ágilmente tomaba de nuevo la ventaja.

¡Era emocionante! ¡Yo soy de los mejores jugadores de todo el estado!

Pero después de un rato escuché el grito fuerte de Lucía viniendo desde detrás de la puerta de mi casa. Aún con audífonos pude escucharla gritar y tocar la puerta. Me asusté, se escuchaba como alarmada y preocupada y hasta desesperada. Corté rápidamente la conexión con Gilbert después de disculparme, él entendería ya que creo que también escuchó. Sin pensarlo fui a abrir la puerta de mi casa, mis padres estaban en un viaje de negocios, y abruptamente entró Lucía, histérica y furiosa con el bolso de su laptop en mano. Le pregunté lo que ocurría y que por favor se calmara. Su actitud sólo me preocupaba y me decía que había una mala noticia.

—¡Es que no lo puedo creer! —Gritó cuando quitaba de su boca un vaso de agua vacío, ya estaba más calmada.

—Pero sólo dime qué es.

—Sólo…Sólo mire.

De inmediato sacó su computadora y la puso sobre el desayunador, no perdió mucho tiempo buscando lo que quería mostrarme. Estaba en una de las páginas que visita con frecuencia, chat online. Mientras buscaba una conversación privada me dijo: —Estaba hablando con Eli, la chica húngara de la que te conté.

—Ajá…continúa.

—Pues que me dijo que el grupo de los _Jode vidas_ —Dijo refiriéndose a unas personas de algún foro que ella y mucha gente detestaba—. Tiene una víctima nueva desde hace más de una semana y que están disfrutando mucho.

—Ajá…

Ya se me hacía un nudo en mi estómago, tenía una idea de a dónde iba con todo eso. Volteó la computadora para que yo me acercara a ver junto a ella.

—Mire esto.

_ Lady_Fujoshi_ dice:  
Querida, creo que ya sé el problema de tu amigo.

_ Tica_Loca_ dice:  
En serio?! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Quién?!

_ Lady_Fujoshi_ dice:  
Adivina cuál foro tiene una nueva víctima. Desde más de una semana están molestando a un chico que ni siquiera ha estado en estos lares por más de un mes…

_ Tica_Loca_ dice:  
Qué? No! Está segura?

_ Lady_Fujoshi_ dice:  
A menos que no sea un británico que se defiende de forma calmada hasta que pierde los estribos, insulta y deja de contestar cuando ve que pierde el tiempo o es demasiada la necedad entonces no

_ Tica_Loca_ dice:  
Sí, es Arthur!

_ Lady_Fujoshi_ dice:  
Mira, sé más o menos cómo es tu amigo con lo poco que sé de él y tiene los huevos bien puestos. Pero Luci, al parecer hay algunos que no siempre se quedan en el foro y atacan de forma privada para poder atacar de forma sucia…Él ya ni se molesta en responder, creo que ya se aburrió o…

_ Tica_Loca_ dice:  
Lo sé, lo sé… Pero no entiendo por qué. Qué putas le pasa a esa gente?

_ Lady_Fujoshi_ dice:  
Un amigo me ayudó a hakear la página, aunque no lo volverán a molestar el daño está hecho, A cuántos crees que hayan jodido?

_ Tica_Loca_ dice:  
No quiero ni saber

Eso fue todo lo que leí, ya había visto lo que necesitaba. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, dicen que es impotencia o ansiedad, creo que yo tenía mucho más que eso. Tuve que respirar varias veces antes de calmarme, ¡Por los Cielos, no entiendo qué gana la gente con insultar y joder a los demás! La respuesta del malestar de Arthur ya estaba completa; no eran sólo sus notas, esas personas, si se pueden llamar así, no lo dejaban en paz.

—No era sólo por el escrito que él había hecho, —Dijo Lucía de pronto, cruzada de brazos y mirándome fijamente—. En esos foros hay hakers y manipuladores y al parecer encontraron más motivos para molestarlo.

—No me digas qué es, —Le dije suspirando tristemente—. Sólo debemos concentrarnos en Arthur.

—Sí…—Dijo mirando de soslayo la computadora, luego me miró de arriba abajo, curiosa—. Al… Vos, ¿has bajado de peso?

Sonreí amargamente antes de contestar calmadamente:

—Lo notaste rápido, no creí que sólo una mirara te bastara. —Sabía a qué se refería ella, pero yo también tengo buen ojo aunque use lentes. Sin mirarla mucho continué—: Pero no eres tú quien debería de hacer esa pregunta aquí, ¿No te parece?

Ella también sonrió amargamente. Mientras cerraba la computadora y decía que deberíamos de ver a Arthur de inmediato me limité a asentir. Porque ambos ayudaríamos a nuestro mejor amigo. Sólo que antes de salir de la casa le advertí seriamente: —Sólo no te pintes los brazos de rojo, Arthie se podría poner peor y también cogería la idea.

Con una sonrisa que sólo estaba en sus labios me dijo: —Lo sé, fue suficiente con la primera vez.

…

* * *

_1: It's no problem to the Hero! _=¡No es problema para el Héroe!

_Hasta el más fuerte puede caer y hasta el más débil puede levantarse._

Lamento la demora, espero puedan seguir disfrutando de la lectura como yo de escribirla. Nos leemos, bendiciones (:


	5. Chapter 5

*¡Levántate!

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

La amargura de nuestros propios problemas nos estaba abrumando. ¡Cielos, duele como los mil demonios! Pero debíamos ser fuertes, ambos lo sabíamos, porque si nos poníamos mal y nos encerráramos en nuestro mundo entonces Arthur estaría solo. Era lo que menos queríamos, así que decidimos ser como los héroes de los comics, olvidar nuestros absurdos asuntos y preocuparnos por los de nuestro amigo.

Lávate la cara, respira hondo, sonríe y piensa positivo. Uno, dos, tres… ¡Listo!

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Arthur nos topamos con la puerta abierta, algo preocupados y consternados entramos despacio. Ah, era eso. La madre de Arthur estaba en el sofá dormida y acurrucada con una botella de licor medio llena. A su alrededor habían otras botellas en igual estado pero de diferentes marcas; todas en desorden junto con frasquitos llenos de pastillas.

Lucía la miró con recelo y algo de fastidio, aunque la hemos visto peor en otras ocasiones eso no nos deja de hacer sentir lástima por la mujer y su hijo del cual somos amigos. Contando que se supone que había dejado de tomar…Sí, otra fea recaída.

Llamé a Arthur como si fuera una visita casual, quería animarlo, queríamos hacerlo salir de su horrible estado de depresión. No hubo respuesta y sólo se escuchaba la música a todo volumen. _Rock, punk, metal, emotive hardcore…_

—Vaya con Arthur, —Escuché de Lucía y la miré dudando un poco—. Limpiaré este desorden y llevaré a Rose a su cuarto para que descanse. Usted vaya con Arthur y ahorita los alcanzo.

—Está bien.

Dudé por un momento, pero decidí subir mientras ella se iba hacia la madre de Arthur.

Apenas llegué a la puerta volvía a llamar a Arthur, golpeando la puerta mientras gritaba su nombre. Pero sólo se escuchaba la música, ¿Cómo hace para no quedar sordo? ¡Ya me dolían los oídos! Pero insistí, entonces amenacé con abrir la puerta de todas formas…Nada.

Tiré la puerta. ¡No me gusta que me ignoren de esa forma! Grité el nombre de Arthur mientras entraba decidido a la habitación. Entonces me sentí mareado, un fuerte olor me golpeó por completo sin contar la música ensordecedora. Por un momento no creí que estuviera en el cuarto de una persona civilizada, ¡Era un chiquero! Ropa sucia en el suelo revuelta con uno que otro plato de comida sin terminar y que estaba más que en descomposición. Además de las ventanas cerradas.

—¡Cielos, Arthur! ¿Qué rayos es todo esto? —Pregunté cuando lo vi en su cama, acostado como si nada y me acercaba a él haciendo zancadas, no sin antes apagar el estéreo.

Él me miró sin una expresión legible en su rostro y luego regresó su vista al techo. Me relajé más al notar que gritando no lograría nada y sólo empeoraría las cosas. Al menos no estaba muerto o algo similar.

—_I'm Sorry*_...Lo que pasa es que no entiendo por qué te auto encierras y…

—¿Para qué saldría? Según tú. —Me interrumpió sin verme la cara, parecía en otro mundo y me sentí mal al verle el rostro sin una gota de vida.

—Pues para que no te pudras en basura y no te quedes sordo mientras nos aburrimos por no poder molestarte, por supuesto. —Respondí bromeando.

—Eres un idiota.

—Pero igual me amas así _hahaha_.

Ante mi broma reaccionó al mirarme con el ceño fruncido. ¡Sí, logré hacerlo regresar en menos de cinco minutos! Ignoró mi risa y grito de victoria y se sentó en la cama, mirando a su alrededor. Antes de que preguntara me adelanté y respondí: —Ella está ayudando a tu madre.

—¿Mi madre? —Me miró confundido—. ¿Están preparando algo o…?

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al verlo cambiar su expresión, ni siquiera se preocupó porque no se le ocurrió lo que había sucedido. Me di cuenta que no había salido de su habitación en estos días, de todas formas tiene baño privado y el apetito de un periquito. Suspiré pesadamente.

—¿Acaso sabes lo que posiblemente ha estado haciendo tu mamá estos días?

—¿Cocinar, dormir, ver televisión? Explícame porque no te sigo.

—Ella no está bien, —Admití susurrando, estaba apenado.

Entonces noté un destello de miedo y preocupación en el rostro de mi amigo. El cual trató de tapar alzando un poco la voz.

—Mi madre está bien, incluso me trae comida cuando le digo que no tengo hambre. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella y Lucía? ¿O qué putas tratas de decir?

—La encontramos rodeada de muchas botellas de—.

No acabé mi frase, cuando me di cuenta Arthur ya estaba llamando a gritos a su madre mientras bajaba a buscarla. No sé lo que pudo sentir en el momento porque jamás experimenté el sentimiento, pero puedo decir que no fue nada agradable. Corrí junto a él, preocupado.

Me detuve cuando lo vi en la habitación de su madre. Estaba parado en la entrada, rígido. Supe lo que sucedía al escuchar las arcadas provenientes del cuarto y me acerqué a su lado y sentí que se me retorcían las tripas por lo que veía y lo que debería estar sintiendo Arthur por lo mismo.

Rose, una mujer, que si bien es hermosa todavía, ahora está desecha y vomita el exceso de alcohol y pastillas que ha ingerido. Lucía tiene una palangana al pie de la cama donde la mujer está echando el asqueroso y pestilente líquido. Rose se sostiene de mi amiga mientras ella la ayuda a no caer o vomitar en otra parte. Puedo ver que está molesta y al mismo tiempo resignada y preocupada.

Lucía sabe que estamos aquí pero creo que si nos vuelve a ver, si ve a Arthur, lloraría y no podría hacer mucho para ayudarlo o a su madre. Escucho a Arthur llamar a su madre, casi susurrando como un niño pequeño. Me duele el pecho cuando lo escucho.

—_Mom_…*—Repite cuando no tiene respuesta.

La mujer termina de vomitar y mira a su hijo, con los ojos rojos e hinchados que están un poco idos. Su barbilla está llena de porquería y sus mejillas rojas están llenas de lágrimas por el esfuerzo.

La voz de Arthur se quiebra cuando trata de volverla a llamar.

—_Mom…please_…

Lo miro temblar. Lucía ayuda a Rose a regresar a la cama y le pasa un trapo húmedo en el rostro y se va de la habitación a botar lo que está en la palangana y lavar varios trapos. No dice nada y ni se atreve a siquiera mirar a Arthur o a mí.

—_I'm sorry, sweetheart…* __—_Dice Rose débilmente sin apartar la mirada de su hijo.

Arthur no dice nada más y corre, casi cayéndose, hacia su madre para abrazarla fuertemente. No me muevo del lugar. Yo estoy congelado mientras miro la escena con el corazón al cuello. Ahora escucho los sollozos de Arthur.

Lucía es quien me descongela cuando siento su mano en mi hombro. Tiene la mirada gacha y triste. Me jala fuera de la habitación y cierra la puerta. En su mano hay varios papeles maltratados. Me pregunto qué serán y la miro esperando saber qué sucede o porqué está así. Después de un rato me habla con un tono muy bajo.

—No es que Arthur recienta del todo los insultos de esos entes…—Dice con ligera molestia—. Es que también le preocupa no poder alegrar a su madre con algo que le gusta a los dos y que una vez creyó ser bueno haciendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir…por qué es que—?

No me deja terminar, me da los papeles que trae y entonces entiendo de qué se trataba cuando empiezo a leerlos. Son fragmentos de cuentos o fábulas e incluso poemas. Son muy agradables y estoy seguro que lo único que buscan es animar y entretener de una forma bonita. Sigo leyendo y ojeando, reconozco la letra de Arthur y me hago una idea de cuál propósito tienen en específico. Lucía me lo confirma.

—Arthur los hizo para su madre. Ella ha estado deprimida desde hace casi un mes y él escribió esto para animarla un poco…

—Cuando recibió esos insultos Rose dejó de ser la única con depresión en esta casa…—Terminé.

—Sí, aunque Arthur siguió escribiendo. Creo que dejó de importarle que le dijeran que no era bueno, sólo quería ayudar a su mamá. —Luego tomó algunos papeles y buscó alguno en especial, mostrándomelo—. Mirá, esta es más una carta. Pero aquí Arthur se disculpa por no ser bueno escribiendo y que quisiera hacer más al respecto para animarla porque sabe que el malestar de su madre es por ser un mal y defectuoso hijo.

Siento que me hierve la sangre, ¡¿Cómo es que él puede pensar así de sí mismo?! ¡¿Qué tan molesta puede ser la gente para bajar la poca autoestima que tiene una persona?! ¡¿Qué no tienen vida y sólo pueden hacer sentir mal a otros para complacerse?! ¡Argh!

Bufé, molesto, mientras le devolvía todas las hojas a Lucía. Ella estaba tan enojada como yo, sabía a la perfección lo mal que estaba todo aquello. Y ahora Rose decidía volver a tomar. ¡Bien, compliquemos el asunto! _Thanks! Thanks very much!*__  
_

—Al…—Me llamó Lucía—. No podemos hacer mucho por ellos. Usted lo sabe, es como que un loco trate de curar a otro. Es casi imposible y…

—Sabes bien que nunca visitarían a un profesional… —Le dije, sabía que tenía razón…ambos la teníamos—. Son más tercos que una mula.

—¿Qué sugiere? Ninguno sabe tratar con una alcohólica y sinceramente no sé qué hacer para ayudar a Arthur.

Me quedé en silencio, yo estaba en la misma posición.

—No sé, —Murmuré apenado.

—¿Disculpe?

—_I don't know!*__  
_

Nos volvimos prácticamente inútiles. Ambos lo sabíamos. No esperábamos que las cosas se agravaran tanto. ¡Somos adolescentes, por los Cielos! No somos expertos y nuestras cabezas tampoco son las más sanas. Me dolía la cabeza, no había comido desde la mañana del día anterior y la situación no ayudaba en nada si se sumaba a la falta de comida.

Pero entonces pensé en algo. Si soy un héroe debo luchar, tal vez si lo intentaba podría hacer algo. Arthur y Lucía eran mis mejores amigos y siempre hacíamos hasta lo imposible para apoyarnos entre los tres, ¿Cómo no lo íbamos a hacer ahora? Sentí ánimos salir de mí mismo.

—Lucía, —La llamé, sin dudar. Ella me miró curiosa—. Ayudaremos a Arthur.

—¿Cómo?

—Como lo hemos estado haciendo desde que nos conocimos, claro, —Dije sonriendo.

—¿Insistiendo y hacer las cosas a como caigan cuando no hay un plan? —Preguntó, aunque sé que sabía la respuesta. Un destello de esperanza salió de sus ojos y una brillante sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—_Exactly__!*__  
_

—_Good__…__*_

…

* * *

1. _I'm Sorry _= Lo siento/ Lo lamento.  
2. _Mom…please _= Mamá…por favor.  
3. _I'm sorry, sweetheart _= Lo siento, cariño.  
4. _Thanks! Thanks very much! _= ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!  
5. _I don't know! _= ¡No lo sé!  
6. _Exactly! _= ¡Exacto!/ ¡Exactamente!  
7. _Good _= Bien.

"_Nuestra mayor gloria no está en no haber caído nunca, sino en levantarnos cada vez que caemos".  
Oliver Goldsmith, escritor británico._


End file.
